Weird Connections
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: who's bike has this girl found? after some rough happenings she decides to go to Florida where her only friend is and finds someone's apartment but are there connections between this girl and this weird one?
1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds filled the sky, a large group of people were heading under a tent, a funeral was in session. A girl of 24 years of age stood outside the tent letting her torn trench coat flap in the wind. A rain drop hit her shoulder, slowly she closed her eyes and looked up, she welcomed the rain storm, now she could cry, she had never cried in front of her family and she didn't want them to see her crying now, but this funeral she knew she couldn't hold in the tears too much longer. It was her grandfather, she was so close to him, slowly she lowered her head back down and looked at all her family that was there, her cousin who she used to hang out with on a daily bases looked at her, she nodded at him, he nodded back. She and her cousin no longer hung out together ever since he had gotten into his relationship with his stuck up girlfriend. Slowly she walked away, she couldn't take staying in that state anymore. Flipping open her cell phone she called the only person she could,

"Tristan, yeah its Anna, I'm going to come stay for a little while if its okay," Anna sounding pitiful.

"Yeah, you're always welcome here, are you okay?" Tristan concerned,

"I'll be okay, I just need to get out of this state," Anna getting on her Ducati and hanging the phone and leaving. Anna went to her apartment and packed her clothes and left town.


	2. in Florida

Anna parked her bike in a parking lot and walked down to the beach. She flipped her phone open again.

"Hey, I'm here at the beach across from that little Irish pub, come watch the sunrise with me," Anna explained, Tristan groaned,

"Okay, be down in a minute," Tristan hanging up. Anna sat on the beach, ten minutes later another bike rolled up, a Harley Davidson.

"Hey, how are you?" Tristan asked,

"Shh, just hold me and watch the sunrise," Anna seriously. Tristan held her and watched as the sun came up,

"Lets pick up some shells," Anna getting up, Tristan knew Anna, he knew that there was something wrong because he had been getting her to come see him for some time now and she never had till now. Holding her hand he walked with her as she picked up some shells,

"Why don't we go back to my place and get you settled in, I'll fix some breakfast," Tristan suggested.

"Yeah, okay, I guess," Anna not really wanting to go anywhere, they got on their bikes and Anna followed Tristan back to his place.


	3. in the apartment

"Here you go, it's a studio apartment, rent to own, my name is Erin by the way," the guy opening the door, Anna fell slowly to her knees,

"Anna, honey, are you okay?" Tristan getting down and trying to help her up,

"Give me a minute" Anna choking, finally it stop. Anna took slow deep breaths,

"Are you okay honey?" Tristan helping her up, he knew it was the weird feelings that she gets sometimes,

"Yeah, its passed," Anna looking at him with tears streaming down her face. Slowly Anna walked in, Tristan was watching her so close, he saw chill bumps on her arms,

"Anna, do you like the place?" Tristan afraid to ask from her reactions and feelings.

"Um, yeah, it feels so cold though, so eerie," Anna hugging Tristan,

"Its okay," Tristan rubbing her back,

"I want the place, I want it," Anna whispered,

"Anna, you're shaking, I don't think this place is right for you," Tristan seriously,

"I WANT this place," Anna pulling away and looking around some more. Anna loved the dresser with the candles sitting on top of it,

"The furniture comes with it, since the recent renters were killed," Erin explained.

"What happened?" Anna seriously,

"The woman was raped and stabbed and thrown out the window, they all say her boyfriend did it but I saw the whole thing, well half of it anyway, her boyfriend came riding up, he wrecked his bike while he died from gunshot wounds and he caused another car to run over him and the bike," Erin shrugged.

"Do you remember what kind of bike he had?" Tristan curiously,

"It was a … you know, I don't recall the name of it, it was Italian," Erin trying to remember the name of it,

"Was it a Ducati?" Anna softly,

"Yeah, but his bike was so mangled because of the car that crashed into it, it was bad, it had to be junked, they had a closed casket service for both of them, that was some pair they made, always together, always happy, like they had a secret and only they knew it, they both enjoyed life, they never fought," Erin telling the story about the previous renters.

"True love never dies, just like the movie," walking to the big square window and sitting in the window seat,

"Did you say something miss?" Erin hearing her mumble,

"It was nothing?" Anna staring out the broken window at the ocean. Tristan walked over to her,

"Are you sure you are okay with this place?" Tristan not liking how she reacted to it,

"Yeah, I like this place, all it needs is love to fill it up again," Anna smirking.

"We'll take it," Tristan telling Erin,

"Okay, I'm going to need a 1,000 down to make sure you are taking it," Erin explained, Tristan wrote a check, Anna gave him a dirty look.

"Its okay, if you want you can pay me back later on," Tristan handing the check to Erin,

"I've seen you before, aren't you the bouncer at the Crash & Burn club, I love your bike," Erin realizing who Tristan was.

"Yeah, I've seen you around, you coming down tonight?" Tristan asked,

"I don't know, I might, you know the guy that used to rent this place, his band is playing there tonight, first night without him, I've been wondering if they have found anyone as good as he was to play in his place," Erin explained.

"I don't think they could do that, that guy could play, his heart and soul went into his music, I don't think anyone plays like that anymore," Tristan seriously,

"Well, when are you moving in?" Erin asked Anna,

"We are going to fix the window first…" Tristan being interrupted,

"I'm moving in today," Anna staring at the pier, she saw a man on the pier, Tristan came over,

"Anna, I thought we…" Tristan being interrupted again,

"I'm moving in today, I got some money with me, I can buy new bed sheets and blankets, get the water and power turned on," Anna sternly.

"Come on, I'll take you shopping, we go back and get the truck and we'll go get some stuff and hey Erin, can you get the water and power turned on," Tristan turning to look at Erin,

"Sure, just give me some money and I'll go and turn everything on," Erin shrugged,

"Erin, I just gave you a check, that was more than enough, damn cut her some slack, she is new in town, she doesn't have a job yet," Tristan getting upset.

"Alright, but only because I know you and because I'm desperate to get this place sold and move on, I don't think I can take this place anymore, there are ghosts here, they keep me awake," Erin seriously. Anna was confused, she looked toward the pier again the man was gone.

"Why are you still here?" Anna having a feeling it was the guy that had been killed, she held her head,

"How did I come to this, this apartment, are you leading to something?" Anna whispered,

"Come on honey, lets go shopping," Tristan helping Anna up, Anna and Tristan left the apartment.


	4. At Tristan's place

Tristan pulled his bike into the garage, Anna did the same, they cut their bikes off.

"So, I'm guessing this is your handy work?" Tristan looking her bike over,

"Yep, I saved him from the junk yard, just a heap of metal, I built him back up, now he probably runs better than he ever had in his first lifetime," Anna seriously.

"You did good, nice frame and everything," Tristan getting down and inspecting it.

"The guy I bought it from said it was cursed, that it had been bought over and over again and no one has ever made it out alive," Anna explained.

"Damn, so how long have you rode it for?" Tristan having a shocked look on his face,

"A year now, but see I don't believe in curses and curses only work if you believe in them," Anna pointing out a fact.

"Still, I don't either, just be careful on that thing," Tristan unlocking the door,

"So, what made you decide to come and see me all of a sudden," Tristan opening the door, they walked in,

"My grandfather, he died," Anna trying to stay strong.

"The one you were so close to?" Tristan asked,

"Yeah, I didn't have anyone to turn to so I'm here," Anna's eyes watering,

"Anne, I'm so sorry, come on, lets sit down on the couch," Tristan leading her to the couch, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She curled into a ball and cried,

"It's okay baby, I've got you, I'm here," Tristan petting her hair.

"I couldn't take it being around family, don't make me go back, please," Anna cried.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Tristan seriously,

"Thank you so much Tristan, you are the only person that doesn't think I'm dumb or stupid, you humor me when I need to be humored, and for that I thank you," Anna hugging him so tight.

"Anna, I'm sorry but your mother needs to leave you the hell alone, you aren't dumb and you can do or be whoever, whatever you want to be," Tristan strongly. Anna smirked,

"You really think so?" Anna asked,

"Well, I believe everything your grandfather ever told you, you are smart, you're nice to look at and be around, most of the time, and your grandfather is always going to love you," Tristan smiling.

"Thanks, my mother has been talking to me like I am a stupid idiot, I'm not dumb, I've been agreeing with her lately," Anna pulling away.

"And your grandfather's funeral pushed you over the edge, am I right?" Tristan asked,

"Yeah," Anna playing with her hands,

"Come on, why don't you go shower, I'll fix the bed for you and breakfast will be ready when you get out," Tristan rubbing her arms.

"I'll shower but I can't sleep, I've got such a headache and all this shit raining down on me, I'm a great swimmer but this shit, it's like quicksand, I can't get out and I struggle and sink deeper," Anna sighing,

"Hey, you just need a break from it all," Tristan understanding most of her problems.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why I came here, to get away from it all," Anna softly,

"You can chill here anytime, you are like a sister to me," Tristan seriously,

"I've always considered you as a brother, hey, since I'm going to be staying here for a little while do you know of anybody hiring around here?" Anna thinking she was going to need a job.

"Well, I could check the club where I work to see if they are hiring," Tristan seriously,

"When do you go back in to work?" Anna getting some orange juice to drink.

"Tomorrow night, but we could go down tonight, that way you can check it out," Tristan seriously,

"Sounds good, after we eat and everything can you show me and around town?" Anna trying to keep her mind moving and not to dwell on the things that were plaguing her,

"Sure, staying in one place for you right now isn't the best thing," Tristan coming over to her and rubbing her arms,

"Look Tristan, do this because you love me like a sister, don't do it because you pity me," Anna explained.

"I don't do this because I pity you, I'm your best friend and you are mine, that's why I do this," Tristan sternly. Anna looked at his eyes,

"I love you BB," Anna hugging him, he hugged her back,

"I'm always here for you," Tristan pulling away with a confused look on his face,

"What?" Anna seeing the confusion,

"BB, how did I get that nick name?" Tristan trying to see into her soul through her eyes,

"Big Brother, duh," Anna smirking.

"Go, go take your shower, I'm here if you need me," Tristan strongly,

Anna still had a smirk on her face, she walked towards the bathroom. Tristan laughed a little,

"To think she didn't need anyone in high school, now she needs me, I'm glad you came around Anna," Tristan seriously, he made Anna and himself some pancakes. Finally Anna emerged from the bathroom wearing a skimpy under shirt with a long sleeve white shirt on top of it, it was still unbuttoned,

"Pancakes, I haven't had pancakes in a long time," Anna sitting at the kitchen bar with him.

"Enjoy them, you can cook for me tomorrow morning," Tristan smiling,

"I will, it's the least I can do," Anna seriously.

"You know I was joking around with you right?" Tristan seriously,

"I wasn't, I'm going to get a job and help you pay bills too," Anna strongly.

"Listen Anna, I know of a place you would probably like it, its rent to own, if you want to move here, I mean it would be nice to have you in town, I can show you the place, you can see if you like it and you can get a job and stay with me till you get some money saved up and we could fix that place up and move into it," Tristan shrugging.

"I don't know Tristan, I mean, I eventually have to go back," Anna thinking,

"Anna, there is nothing back there that's waiting on you to come back, and your parents are going to stress you out, stress will kill you Anna, you want that? Stay with me Anna," Tristan sternly as he stared her in the eyes, Anna thought about what he had just said and he was right, there wasn't anything back there for her and no one was waiting for her to come back.

"Okay, lets look at this place," Anna nodding, she stared back at him, she knew he was the only one she could trust and count on,

"Tristan, have you ever felt like someone was watching you," Anna confused,

"Where is this coming from?" Tristan kind of laughing,

"Its just, I've always felt like someone's been watching me ever since I fixed that bike, but I love that bike, I wouldn't give that bike up for anything," Anna explained.

"Maybe the person that died on the bike is protecting you from the curse," Tristan throwing out an idea for her, Anna laughed,

"What, you are complaining about someone watching you, maybe I'm right and they are going to make sure you don't die," Tristan seriously.

"I've always loved how you thought," Anna smiling,

"Not many people have, my girlfriend likes the way I think too, I think she may be the one, my soul mate," Tristan shrugged as he ate,

"Girlfriend, Tristan, you should have told me, I probably should get a hotel room," Anna putting her fork down.

"Anna, its perfectly fine, I told her that you were coming, she loves that I have a good friend that I can call a sister," Tristan putting his hand on top of hers, Anna looked at him,

"Are you sure its okay for me to be here?" Anna wanting to make sure,

"Yes, she wants to meet you, we are actually taking these classes that will prepare us for marriage, but anyway, you'll get a chance to meet her at the club tonight, she works there," Tristan explained.

"Okay," Anna feeling a little uncomfortable about being at Tristan's house.

"Just chill, its okay for you to be here," Tristan seriously.

"I think I'll check out that apartment today, I don't want to ruin anything between you guy," Anna sternly.

"Okay, but Anna its perfectly fine for you to stay with me till you get on your feet, she'll even tell you that herself," Tristan trying to make her feel better.

"What's this chick's name?" Anna sighing,

"Sandra, I think you'll…" Tristan being interrupted,

"Break up with her, I'm telling you as a friend, you've got to do this," Anna having a bad feeling about it all, Tristan looked at her strangely,

"Are you having one of those things again, one of those feelings?" Tristan confused.

"Yes, I don't know about her but that name, its bad, Tristan, please trust me on this, you've got to get away from this, you are all I have left in this world, that Sandra is bad news," Anna almost crying, Tristan knew it was serious when she looked as if she were going to cry because he never once saw Anna cry till now.

"Anna, calm down, just meet her tonight if you still have that strong feeling after you meet her then I will stop dating her," Tristan explained.

"Okay, but that name, its bad," Anna letting a tear fall. Tristan gently wiped away the tear with his thumb,

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, if you want you can die before me, that way you aren't left all alone," Tristan smiling,

"No, we die together, no family gets left behind," Anna sternly.

"Okay, we will grow old and die together," Tristan smiling,

"Promise?" Anna seriously, Tristan took out his pocket knife, cut his hand then cut her hand,

"With your blood and my blood, I promise," Tristan grabbing her bleeding hand and pressing his bleeding hand to hers.

"I promise to die old and by your side," Anna squeezing his hand, they hugged each other and slowly pulled away, they were silent, Anna still had chill bumps from the name of his girlfriend.

"Its going to be okay," Tristan petting her head,

"I guess, Tristan, I really don't want to know Sandra, the name freaks me out even," Anna seriously.

"Okay, but if she comes over to you I can't stop her," Tristan seriously,

"Maybe working at that club isn't the best thing right now," Anna having second thoughts of going to work at the club.

"You are still going with me to the club tonight, right?" Tristan wanting her to go,

"I guess, but…" Anna being interrupted,

"Honey, chill, we'll dance, we'll drink, and you stay far away from the bar," Tristan grabbing her plate and putting it in the sink along with his plate.

"Come on, we are going to check out that apartment," Tristan seriously,

"Okay, maybe I'll feel better about the apartment," Anna hopping off the stool,

"Maybe," Tristan thinking she was going to like it, they walked across the street and a couple blocks down,

"Here it is," Tristan showing her,

"Wow, this is something," Anna getting a strange eerie feeling, they walked in and talked to the guy that had it for sale.

"Well, lets go take a look at it," the guy taking them up to the apartment.


	5. At the store

-1Anna was quiet, Tristan was confused, he wondered why Anna had this dead guy's bike, he thought it couldn't be possible since the dead guy lived in Florida and Anna didn't, and what puzzled him the most was why she was so hell-bent on living in the apartment that this guy used to live in.

"Anne, how the hell did you wind up with this guy's bike if he wrecked it here how could it have wounded up in North Carolina?" Tristan confused,

"The man I got it off of from the junk yard said that it had previous owners before me, one of them had to have been living there," Anna not thinking about it much,

"And the apartment, Erin said its even haunted, are you sure you want to do this?" Tristan concerned about what was happening.

"Tristan, this guy, whatever his name is, he's back, I saw him, on the pier, the bike, his place, he is trying to connect with me, I have to do this, I have to help him," Anna seriously,

"Okay," Tristan tired of fighting with her.

"What's this guy's name?" Anna wanting to know more about him,

"I think his name was Jim, I didn't know much about him, look, its not that I'm worried about you with him because as little as I know about him, he seemed like a nice guy, he acted like a wild horse, you could stand there and feed him treats from your hand all day long but he wouldn't let you ride him, he was wild but all in all he seemed nice, I don't think he ever hurt anybody, its just, there's drug dealers, and whole bunch of other bad shit down here, you have to watch who you become friends with, that's why I'm worried about you," Tristan explained.

"Ha, look who's talking, I can see and smell it, I know things, or have you forgotten, just like what happened back there in that apartment, I felt everything that happened the night they were killed, Jim loved this woman so much," Anna sternly.

"How do you know that, wait, the feelings that you get, yeah I remember, that shit sometimes freaks me out, just so you know," Tristan explained,

"I do feel it, love, hate, sadness, I just wish sometimes, I could have someone feel like that towards me, but that's silly, no its crazy, someone could never love me that much, I'm a crazy woman who feels things and sees things, I mean hell if you didn't know me I know you would think I was crazy," Anna staring at him.

"Hey, come on, you are the most interesting woman I know, I like your seeing things and your feeling things, you are able to do that stuff for a reason," Tristan hugging her.

"I don't need love anyways," Anna pulling away and pushing the cart, finally they had got everything Anna needed, a washer and drier, dishes, bath towels and wash cloths, a fridge, they even picked up a futon and a TV and a table and some chairs.

"Thanks for helping me Tristan," Anna eating lunch,

"Its no problem, you don't have to pay me back but I know you are going to insist on paying me every penny back, but I'll only let you pay me back when you get your place paid off," Tristan seriously.

"Fine," Anna poking him,

"I think its fair," Tristan smiling,

"You are too good to me," Anna seriously.

"You're my best friend and a good sister," Tristan getting up and going to the truck to unload stuff. Finally Anna and Tristan got her stuff in the apartment, she started moving the stuff where she wanted it,

"You've always been stronger than most girls I know, I just don't understand where it comes from," Tristan shaking his head,

"I'm not a girly girl, I'm not afraid of hard work, I don't ask for help very much though," Anna moving the futon by herself. Tristan laughed,

"I hate girly girls, awe poor baby broke a nail, then they cry about it," Tristan making fun.

"Or their hair has to be just right," Anna joining in.

"They even have their own little name, preps, they make me sick!" Tristan laying on the futon,

"I used to be goth, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Anna standing up with her hands on her hips,

"Used to be, honey, I'd take another look in the mirror if I were you, you are still goth, I'm just going to take a nap, besides you're doing a fine job and you know where you want the stuff," Tristan laying with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Anna came around and started tickling him,

"Hey, I'm trying to nap here," Tristan trying to shoo her away, he laughed,

"Come on, quit, that tickles, I don't like to be tickled," Tristan tickling her back,

"That's the whole point, its suppose to tickle, that's how you know you're doing it right," Anna laughing and squirming. Finally they stopped, they were exhausted from shopping and getting the stuff in the apartment, that they fell asleep, Anna fell asleep on top of Tristan with his arms around her. Tristan had always had feelings about her, he fell asleep thinking that this was his chance with her, he just had to find the right time and place to tell her but he still had to think about it, it could ruin what they had now, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. 3 Hours Later

-1Tristan was having a nice dream till a bunch of cold water was poured on him, he jerked up,

"What the hell was that for?" Tristan asked,

"We fell asleep, what an I supposed to do with this shit just sitting here in a pile, weren't we going to the club?" Anna freaking out,

"Yeah, shit, look, we'll go to the club tonight and I'll help you tomorrow," Tristan rubbing his face.

"Fine," Anna sighing,

"Your bike and bag are at my place, so lets go get ready," Tristan running his fingers through his wet hair, making it hang in his face, Anna looked at him, she found him very attractive with his hair like that, she tried laughing it off but it didn't work.

"What's so funny?" Tristan following her out the door,

"You don't need a shower now," Anna smirking.

"Gee, I guess I should thank you for the refreshing shower," Tristan growling,

"Glad I could be of service," Anna locking the door behind them.


End file.
